PP-19-01 Vityaz-SN SMG
+ 455 + 200,000 |set = Spec |ammotype = 9x19mm Parabellum |Magazine_capacity = magazine: 30 reserve: 180 (max: 270) |firemodes = full-auto and semi-auto |accuracy = 71 |recoil = 20 |damage = 38 |firerate = 77 |mobility = 82 |reload = 68 (max: 85) |penetration = 30 |effective_range = 38 damage at ≤ 25 meters 8 damage at ≥ 80 meters (damage fall-off: 80%) }} The design of the Vityaz is based on the PP-19 Bizon (see: Bizon-2B). Overview The PP-19-01 Vityaz-SN, or Vityaz for short, features high accuracy, extremely low recoil, moderately high damage, moderate penetration, a very fast fire-rate, very high mobility, a moderate reload speed (note: the double-mag quickens the first of every pair of reloads), high damage fall-off (note: 80%), a poor effective distance (note: initial is very bad, final is decent), a standard magazine size of 30 rounds, and a good amount of reserve ammunition. The Vityaz features a double-mag. The Vityaz is a powerful weapon which is favored by many high-level players. Unlike most Spec weapons, the Vityaz has access to Weapon Customization. Because it is a Spec weapon, it requires Skillpoints to be unlocked and can only be unlocked once previous Skills have been unlocked. In total, 22 SkillPoints are needed to acquire this weapon from scratch. Despite its popularity, the Vityaz isn't the clear-cut "best SMG" since it is limited by its damage fall-off and effective distance (compared to, say, the Magpul PDR-C). The Vityaz seems to be popular mainly due to its double-mag feature and extremely low recoil. Overall, the Vityaz is an excellent SMG, but it is by no means an essential weapon to have in your inventory. The high amount of SP required to unlock this weapon is a severe downside. The player will likely be able to perform just as well with non-Spec alternatives such as the Magpul PDR-C and H&K MP7. As such, it is recommended that the player only acquire the Vityaz if they have an excess of SP. Performance Analysis and Comparisons Accuracy and Recoil The Vityaz has one of the best accuracy statistics of all SMGs, at 71 points. This is equal to the accuracy of the Magpul PDR-C. In fact, the Vityaz can achieve 5 more points of accuracy than the Magpul PDR-C since it can equip tactical devices whereas the Magpul PDR-C cannot. The Vityaz has the lowest recoil statistic of all weapons in the game. With only 20 points of recoil, the only weapon which comes close is the H&K MP5SD Spec, which has 22 points of recoil. Damage, Penetration, and Fire-Rate The Vityaz has above-average damage for a rapid-fire SMG, at 38 points. This is the same damage as that of the AEK-971 rapid-fire assault rifle. Compare this to the Magpul PDR-C, which only has 34 points of damage (even then, 34 points is above-average). Regarding the weapon's fire-rate, which is 77 points by default, this is regarded as being very fast. The Magpul PDR-C has 88 points of fire-rate, which is technically 11 points higher, though some players report noticing very little difference between these two fire-rates. The Vityaz has penetration rivaling that of certain assault rifles, such as the M4A1 Custom. Mobility The Vityaz has very high mobility, at 82 points. This can be very useful depending on the playstyle. If the player is more focused on mid-range combat, then they will probably not notice the very high mobility. However, this upside is very noticeable in close-range combat. Reload Speed The Vityaz features a sub-standard reload speed in comparison to similar SMGs such as the Magpul PDR-C and H&K MP7. However, because it has a double-mag, the first of every pair of reloads is always significantly quicker. Essentially, the Vityaz reloads every first mag faster than the Magpul PDR-C and H&K MP7 but reloads every second mag slower than the Magpul PDR-C and H&K MP7. The AK-74 assault rifle is the only other weapon which also features a double-mag. Ammunition The Vityaz features a standard magazine size of 30 rounds and a good amount of reserve ammunition. It has the same amount of ammo as the Magpul PDR-C, with anywhere between 210 and 300 total rounds depending on the mag-related Skills which the player has unlocked. However, the Vityaz is severely out-performed, regarding ammo, by the H&K MP7, which carries 40 rounds per magazine and anywhere between 240 and 360 total rounds depending on the mag-related Skills which the player has unlocked. Meanwhile, the H&K MP5K, H&K MP5SD6, and H&K MP5SD Spec, which each carry 30 rounds per magazine, can each carry up to 330 total rounds, which is also better than what the Vityaz carries. Damage Fall-Off and Effective Distance The Vityaz features high damage fall-off. With 80% damage fall-off, the Vityaz deals 20% of its maximum damage at maximum range. In comparison to SMGs like the Skorpion EVO and KRISS Vector, the damage fall-off is lower (which is better). These SMGs have 90% damage fall-off whereas the Vityaz has 80%, so they end up dealing half the damage of the Vityaz at maximum range. However, in comparison to SMGs like the Magpul PDR-C and SR2M Veresk, the damage fall-off is higher. These SMGs have 70% damage fall-off, so they end up dealing 1.5 times the damage of the Vityaz at maximum range. Meanwhile, the H&K MP7 has 65% damage fall-off. The Vityaz's initial effective distance is poor in comparison to some of its competitors. The Magpul PDR-C features an initial effective distance of 40 meters whereas the Vityaz only has an initial effective distance of 25 meters. Note that the Magpul PDR-C cannot equip tactical devices whereas the Vityaz can; the Vityaz can potentially reach 29 meters of initial effective distance with the AN-PEQ 15 tactical device equipped (disregarding muzzle-brakes). Meanwhile, the Vityaz has a fairly good final distance, though the final distance is not as important as the initial distance. W-Task To unlock weapon task, you must achieve 50 Doublekills. The W-Task reward for this gun is a PBS-2 silencer and a Micro H1 red dot sight. Category:Achievements Category:Taskable Category:Customizable Category:Weapons Category:Premium Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Spec Set Category:Submachine Guns Category:Fully-Automatic Category:Semi-Automatic Category:9x19mm Parabellum Ammunition Category:30-round Magazine Category:Double Magazine Category:Usable Tactical Mount Category:Kalashnikov Concern Category:Russia/USSR Category:PP-19 Bizon Series